Worst night of our lives
by Knight of Death
Summary: odd pranks yumi while yumi is babysitting hiroki. i know i changed the type of story
1. Chapter 1

**Worst night of our lives**

HEY EVERYONE! My first fanfic hope you all like! (Sorry for my reviews)

Yumi's P.O.V.

It started as a normal sitting gig. Watching my little brother Hiroki. Our parents had went to a party and left us home. I started my homework as I normally did, when I received a call.

"Hello?"

"I see you." Replied a raspy voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Where is your little brother?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't seen him for a while and by now he would have been bugging the crap out of me. I hung up the phone and went looking for him.

"Hiroki? Where are you? If this another one of you jokes, it's not funny," I shouted, "my parents will kill me for losing Hiroki"

I looked in every room of my house and still couldn't find him. I sat down and started to cry.

"Shit! My parents are going to kill me when they find out."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I had followed Odd to Yumi's house when he said he wanted to pull a prank on her. I went with him so she wouldn't murder him for the prank he was going to pull. Hiroki, her brother was in on it. He let us in through the back door so Yumi wouldn't hear.

"Why do you want to do this, Odd?"

"Its funny."

"Its not funny, Odd. She'd freak if she finds out you did this"

"I thought you came to help?"

"No, I came to watch her pound you."

Odd looked at me with a '_I hate you_' look. I could only grin.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I continued to cry when I heard a yell came from our bathroom. I went upstairs to see what it was. I slowly opened the door.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"Damn, I thought you were trying to keep quiet?" I asked as Odd let out a yell of pain(he hit his head on the sink). "I think she's coming"

Normal P.O.V.

Yumi slowly opened the door and Odd jumped out to scare her, but out of reflects, she punched him in the face.


	2. writer's block

**hey guys im having writer's block. if you have any ideas please review them for me**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, just the story line

* * *

"Damn it Odd, you should've known better than trying to scare me!" Yumi said while bringing him an ice pack. Ever since Odd was punched, Ulrich couldn't stop laughing and every time Odd says it's not funny and tries to glare at him, Ulrich laughs harder.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Yumi said, trying not to let her suspicion show.

"Uh…"Ulrich started, forgetting his laughing for a minute.

"We missed you!" Odd said with the CHEESIEST smile plastered on his face. "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow because…?" Yumi said grabbing the box of Kleenexes for Odd's bloody nose.

"Because… Ulrich had to ask you something really important! And it just couldn't wait!" Odd said making up a lie and earning a death glare from Ulrich.

"So, what was that really important question that just couldn't wait?" Yumi said turning to Ulrich for the answer.

"Uh… believe it or not, I forgot what I was going to ask." Ulrich said, not wanting to ask **THAT **question in front of Odd.

"Oh, ok." Yumi said not believing their lie one bit. "So, what's the real reason you're here?" Yumi asked getting serious now.

"We just told you!" Odd said trying to keep the lie alive.

"Odd was going to prank you and I came to see you pound his face in and make sure you didn't completely kill him." Ulrich said , deciding to tell the truth.

"So, what was this prank, Odd?" Yumi asked, already knowing what he did.

"Wel –" Odd started, but was cut off by Yumi.

"Wait! Did it have anything to do with a phone call and Hiroki?" She asked hotly, already knowing the answer.

"Um… I should probably start running now, shouldn't I?" Odd nervously asked.

Yumi nodded and started counting. "You've got 'til 5… 1… 2… 5!!"

"What happened to 3 and 4?!" Odd yelled while running faster, towards the stairs.

"I don't like them!" Yumi said while tackling Odd to the ground, before he got to the stairs. Ulrich was right behind Yumi and didn't have enough time to stop before tripping over the two. Before anyone had a chance to move, they heard Hiroki running down the stairs and screaming "DOGPILE!!!!!!!"


End file.
